Clumsy
by forthright
Summary: AU. She was the most sought-after demoness at court, but no suitor could conquer her. He was only trying to feed his family when his stray arrow felled a mythical beast. A kind-hearted man. A fierce lady. A romance told in bits and pieces. Genderbent SK. COMPLETE.
1. The Man of the House

**Clumsy**

 **Story Summary:** AU. She was the most sought-after demoness at court, but no suitor could conquer her. He was only trying to feed his family when his stray arrow felled a mythical beast. A kind-hearted man. A fierce lady. A romance told in bits and pieces. Genderbent SK.

 **Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who'll be our hero. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Author's Note:** Gender-bending tales are nothing new in this fandom or any other. Body swapping, nefarious curses, wishes gone awry—they're classic plot devices with built-in opportunities for silly and surreal fun. This story is an exercise in characterization, I suppose... because I want to see if Sesshoumaru and Kagome can stay true to themselves while having something as foundational as their gender switched out. For my purposes, "Kagomaru" is a man, and "Sesshoume" is a demoness. This is their story.

 **Warnings:** All chapters will be exactly 100 words long. And because I usually have to repeat myself, I'll just repeat myself. **All chapters will be 100 words in length**. Trust me, I've done this before. It'll be okay. ::twinkle::

 **Chapter 1: The Man of the House**

Kagomaru crouched behind shrubbery, scanning the forest. Even with the sun setting, the day's heat lingered, and sweat trickled between his shoulder blades. His long, black hair was bound, but he blew impatiently at the messy bangs curling against his forehead. _Please... something big enough and slow enough for me to hit. I'm not fussy... just hungry!_

His prospects weren't good, but it was embarrassing, always having to trade his mother's garden produce for meat. Although he was a bachelor, Kagomaru was the man of the house, and he wanted to provide for his family. _Come my way! Something. Anything!_

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** August 6, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Bachelor  
 **Words:** 100

 **Author's Note:** A glance at the date shows that this isn't exactly a new story. Originally a Dokuga exclusive, I've been steadily updating it over the last year on my blog at ForthWrites dot com. Since _Clumsy_ is nearing completion, I'm sharing it here as well. Expect weekdaily updates!


	2. A Respectable Family

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who's hoping her son can marry up. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 2: A Respectable Family**

The Sunset Shrine was certainly respected within the village, and their lord was a generous patron; however, his support only went so far. Mama sometimes hinted that Kagomaru could marry well.

 _Yeah, right. Who?_

Rumor had it, the lord's daughter was already entertaining a suitor, and none of the other maidens came from prosperous families.

Kagomaru intended to wait until he could support a wife and children with his own two hands. That's why he'd buttoned down and begun practicing his archery. He had yet to succeed, but perhaps tonight, his luck would change... and his family's fortunes with it!

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** August 6, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Button  
 **Words:** 100

 **Author's Note:** Anyone else doing NaNoWriMo2017? Let's be friends!


	3. Erm, Whoops?

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who misses... mostly. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 3: Erm... Whoops?**

Just as the sun dipped below the horizon, Kagomaru heard the rustle of leaves beyond a neighboring stand of trees, and three deer sprang past. Hastily raising his bow, he released an arrow, urgently whispering, "Hit the mark!"

To his astonishment, the arrow flared to life, sparking with the powers of purification that were a legacy from his father. And the gleaming bolt collided with a sliver blur.

An animal yelped. The forest fell silent.

Gathering his courage, Kagomaru crossed the clearing, wanting a look at his unintended quarry. A _person_ lay on the ground. She was beautiful... and bleeding.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** August 6, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Bleeding  
 **Words:** 100


	4. Sleeping Beauty

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who'll be our heroine. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 4: Sleeping Beauty**

"Miss?" he ventured, edging closer. Shadows were deepening fast, but Kagomaru could see well enough to tell that the person he'd injured _wasn't_ human. Silver hair, a billow of fur, and the slashes of color across cheekbones and wrists all pointed to one thing. _She's youkai!_

As a shrinekeeper, he knew a little about these legendary creatures, and his heart clenched at the sight of his arrow buried just below this one's delicate collar bone. "I'm _so_ sorry," he murmured.

Shouldering his weapon, Kagomaru gently gathered the unconscious demoness into his arms and turned toward home. "I'll fix this. Somehow!"

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** August 6, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Heart  
 **Words:** 100


	5. Under Cover of Darkness

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one with his hands full. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 5: Under Cover of Darkness**

Kagomaru carried his limp burden up the Sunset Shrine's stairs. Hakama billowing, he hastened through the red torii gate, past stone lanterns, and into the home he shared with his mother and brother. "Mama! I need you!"

Distantly, he heard her answering call from the back of the house, but his attention was ensnared by the injured demoness. Her head lolled against his arm, and for just a moment, he was gazing into eyes the color of honey. Unsure what to say, he murmured a tentative, "Erm... hi."

With a flutter of lashes against pale cheeks, she lost consciousness again.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** August 6, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Honey  
 **Words:** 100


	6. Accident Prone

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the nurturing one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 6:** **Accident Prone**

"Didja shoot her?" Souta asked.

"Well... yeah. Accidentally."

"Huh. That's even worse than that time you fell into the well!" his little brother teased.

"Hey, _that_ was a fluke!" Sagging, Kagomaru mumbled, "I never intended this."

"Hold her head," their mother directed. He tilted the demoness's chin while his mother held a spoon to her lips. Mama crooned, and her nostrils quavered; lips pouted, then parted enough to accept a dribble of warm milk.

Souta goggled. "Lookit those teeth! D'ya think she'll attack?"

"She can't," Mama replied.

"Yet," Kagomaru added miserably.

"How come?"

Mama smiled. "Your brother _accidentally_ sealed her."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** August 6, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Suckle  
 **Words:** 100


	7. Fighting Spirit

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one still cradling his damsel in distress. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 7: Fighting Spirit**

"Can we keep her?" asked Souta.

"No, dear," Mama replied. "Youkai have wild hearts. She'll want go as soon as she's able."

"The bleeding hasn't stopped," Kagomaru noted worriedly.

"I'm sure the arrow is interfering. It'll have to come out." Shaking her head, Mama explained, "I laced that milk with something to help her sleep; although, I'm not sure it works on youkai."

The demoness's fingers twitched, her claws catching in the fabric of Kagomaru's shirt. _She's definitely fighting it!_ Determined to protect his family, he snapped, "Stay back! Once I break the seal... I dunno. Hopefully, she'll forgive me."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** August 6, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Snap  
 **Words:** 100


	8. Sleeping Dragon

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the tender-hearted one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 8: Sleeping Dragon**

Wrapping lean fingers around the arrow, Kagomaru braced himself to pull. Once released, the demoness might kill him. But he'd already dismissed the thought of restraining her. _That would hardly encourage her trust._ With luck, he'd get the chance to apologize before she turned on him with tooth and claw.

"I want you to live, but I'd like to live, too," he said quietly.

Kagomaru hated to hurt her further, so he closed his eyes. _Maybe I can just...?_ Curling protectively around her, he drew power into his hand.

The arrow glowed, then exploded in a burst of pink sparkles.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** August 6, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Dragon  
 **Words:** 100


	9. Unguarded Moment

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one being held. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 9: Unguarded Moment**

The demoness didn't immediately wake, but her wound slowly closed, and Kagomaru breathed a sigh of relief. Until he realized something. Her slim hand was wrapped around his wrist, and she was _not_ letting go.

Souta said, "You mighta taken her down, but I think _you're_ the one who got caught."

Kagomaru tried to laugh it off, but he was afraid his brother was right. In the end, he propped himself in the corner for a fitful night of nodding off.

The roosters in the village below were just beginning to crow when he felt a hand at his throat.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** August 6, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Cocks  
 **Words:** 100


	10. Good Morning

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who's better. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 10: Good Morning**

Kagomaru held very still as he opened his eyes. The demoness stared down her nose at him; her lack of any obvious anger might have been reassuring but for the prickle of claws at his throat. "Erm... good morning," he offered. "You seem... better?"

Her nostrils quivered.

"I should explain. I was hunting, and I _missed_. Well, actually... I hit _you_."

Her fingers tightened, and he bit his lip.

"Release me."

Kagomaru blinked in confusion, then realized what she meant. He unclenched his fist. As the demoness straightened, his fingers combed through silky hair. An instant later, she was gone.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** August 6, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Comb  
 **Words:** 100


	11. Backward Glance

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one with reason to worry. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 11: Backward Glance**

Sesshoume fled the shrine as if the hounds of hell were at her heels. Memories of last night were a disjointed jumble of sounds and smells... and one face. His face.

Growling softly, the proud heiress to the Western Lands reached the relative safety of the forest and stopped. Leaning against a tree, she gouged its bark with slender fingers and gave in to a shudder of disgust. _A bath. I must wash._

A male had conquered her. Humans hardly counted, but knowing her father... Golden eyes flashed back towards the village. It wasn't too late to kill the man.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** September 3, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Finger  
 **Words:** 100


	12. Fierce Lady

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the independent one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 12: A Fierce Lady**

The demoness tugged unhappily at the spoiled fabric of her favorite hunting kimono. The white silk with its bright red geometric crest was too severe to be pretty; indeed, it had belonged to her father in his youth. Her uncommon choice served as a statement, as did the sword that normally adorned her slim waist.

Sesshoume openly embraced her role as sole heir, as formidable a successor as the West could hope to find. Only fools underestimated her prowess, and she trained with single-minded intensity to keep would-be suitors at bay. None would have her, for she needed no one.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** September 3, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Open  
 **Words:** 100


	13. Parental Concern

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who's well and truly caught. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 13: Parental Concern**

"Good morning, daughter."

The familiar voice sent a rush of panic through Sesshoume's veins, and she crouched to flee, but it was far too late.

"Stand your ground," the Western Lord commanded sharply.

"Father," she murmured, her voice low and husky.

He prowled around her, taking deep breaths. "You spent the night among _humans_?"

There was no denying it, so she met the accusation with sullen silence.

"With a male?" he inquired lightly.

Her only answer was a slight downturn of her lips.

Scrutinizing her face, he demanded, "Who wounded you?"

"A fool."

"So... where might I find his body?"

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** September 3, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Face  
 **Words:** 100


	14. Suspicious Behavior

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the stubborn one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 14: Suspicious Behavior**

The Western Lord patiently awaited an answer. Sesshoume reeked of anger, but there were other scents—tea, honey, and an underlying taint of shame that made him suspicious. Something drastic must have happened.

Finally, she grated out, "In the village."

Realizing it would be quicker to seek out answers for himself, he waved one hand and announced, "I will look into the matter. When I return, you will be in your rooms." He could hear her fangs grind together, but she stiffly inclined her head. It was enough. If there was one thing he could rely upon, it was Sesshoume's honor.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** September 3, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Tea  
 **Words:** 100


	15. The Second Demon

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who's master of the silent approach. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 15: The Second Demon**

Kagomaru stood and turned towards the house, only to find his way blocked by an enormous warrior. Badly startled, he fumbled his armload of wood, clubbing himself over the head before landing on his backside amidst a scattering of kindling. The stranger's expression never changed, and the young man gazed into his stern face in blank amazement. _Twice in as many days, a youkai!_

With a tentative smile, he offered a polite, "Good morning..." trailing off when the bronze-eyed demon drew his sword and leveled it at him. Staring abashedly up the length of the keen blade, Kagomaru added, "...sir?"

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** September 3, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Club  
 **Words:** 100


	16. Getting to the Bottom

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the repentant one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 16: Getting to the Bottom**

Hunting down the poor wretch who'd brought harm to his precious daughter had been simplicity itself, though the Western Lord was frankly puzzled by the story the trail told. The beginnings of comprehension were stirring, but he needed to be sure. "How was my daughter wounded?"

"An arrow... sir."

Neither his blade nor his gaze wavered. "From whose bow?"

"Mine," the man admitted, rolling carefully onto his knees. Planting his fists on his thighs, he bowed his head and confessed, "It was an accident, sir. I am... clumsy."

"That is clear enough," the inuyoukai drawled. "But how did you survive?"

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** September 3, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Poor  
 **Words:** 100


	17. Doomed by Compassion

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the decisive one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 17: Doomed by Compassion**

Kagomaru's explanation rambled, but the Western Lord was used to making people nervous. He listened in grim silence until the boy concluded, "So I released the seal. She left shortly after sunrise."

"Seal?"

"Yes, sir. It was an accident."

The inuyoukai's interest was piqued. "You have power?"

"Erm... some," Kagomaru humbly admitted.

"Which means you conquered my daughter... and she let you live?"

"She did," he replied, briefly touching his throat.

The inuyoukai sheathed his sword with a smirk. "Very well. Show me your home, your family. I wish to know more before passing judgment."

"On me?"

"On my daughter."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** September 3, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Boy  
 **Words:** 100


	18. A Double-Edged Promise

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the ambitious one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 18: A Double-Edged Promise**

Sesshoume sat in the window of her room, gazing longingly at the out-of-doors. _All my efforts. Will they come to nothing because of a human?_

For decades, she'd heroically demonstrated that the future of her father's lands was secure. Having no intention of being another's stepping stone, she'd wrested a promise from him that guaranteed her independence. If she defeated a prospective mate, she could refuse him. So Sesshoume conquered all those who looked upon her as the perfect little conquest.

No male could match her. No male would touch her. No one could lay claim to her... until now.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** September 3, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Hero  
 **Words:** 100


	19. Falling on Deaf Ears

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the matchless one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 19: Falling on Deaf Ears**

The Western Lord returned to the sanctuary of his home and called for his daughter. With all gravity, he decreed, "It is time to honor your pledge, Sesshoume."

She stiffened. "He is _human_."

"Ironic, is it not?"

Her eyes narrowed. "He is no match for me."

"Yet he lives," he rejoined. In gentler tones, he asked, "Sesshoume, do you _want_ to be conquered?"

"Never!"

"Then, this man is perfect; he is someone you can protect."

"I would rather kill him," she retorted huskily.

"You will do no such thing," her father countered icily. "Or I will _personally_ avenge the man."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** September 3, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Ice  
 **Words:** 100


	20. All Yours

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who never had any warning. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 20: All Yours**

At sunset that evening, Kagomaru closed the shrine doors and turned to find two silver-haired youkai watching him. "You're back!" he greeted.

Stepping forward, the Western Lord pleasantly announced, "Kagomaru, this is my daughter, Lady Sesshoume of the Western Lands."

Nodding respectfully, he offered a friendly smile. "It's nice to meet you! I should probably..."

"She is yours," her father interrupted, smooth as cream.

Kagomaru blinked. "Erm... excuse me?"

"In human terms, she is your bride. Keep her well." With a rush of youki, he departed, leaving Kagomaru alone with a straight-backed demoness whose expressionless face managed to look tragic.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** September 3, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Cream **  
Words:** 100


	21. At a Loss

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who's speechless. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 21: At a Loss**

 _My bride?_ He'd always harbored a vague picture in his mind of a soft-eyed young woman, small and sweet. Kagomaru stared at the demoness in frank dismay. Whether it was the setting sun or the rich pumpkin hues in her kimono, her remarkable golden eyes seem to glow, accenting her inhumanity.

"Sesshoume-sama?"

Her chin lifted.

"I'm not sure I understand," he confessed. "Your father was here earlier, but he said nothing about... _this_."

She stared, offering nothing.

Gesturing towards the house, Kagomaru suggested, "Let's go inside?"

Though it could have been another trick of the light, he thought she paled.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** October 1, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Pumpkin  
 **Words:** 100


	22. Over the Threshold

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the annoyed one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 22: Over the Threshold**

Sesshoume turned aside to collect the trunk that held her few necessities... and the sword she'd refused to leave behind. To her annoyance, the human hastened to her assistance, grunting as he hefted her luggage. Its weight would have been nothing to her, but it pleased her to inconvenience the man.

Dread and defeat dogged her steps as she followed Kagomaru into his hovel of a home, and a woman leaned her broom against the wall, exclaiming, "Oh, my! We have a guest?"

"Yes," the man answered, awkwardly lowering his burden to the floor. "Sesshoume-sama is joining us... erm... indefinitely."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** October 1, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Broom  
 **Words:** 100


	23. Harsh Words, Harsh Grip

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who feels violated. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 23: Harsh Words, Harsh Grip**

Kagomaru tried to include Sesshoume in the dinnertime conversation, but she offered nothing but ominous silence. He didn't know how to fix things, so finally, he coaxed her out onto the porch for a private word. "Are you okay?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Her eyes narrowed.

"I'm not sure what you're expecting..." he began cautiously.

Roughly seizing him, Sesshoume bared her teeth. "I _expect_ you to violate me with this."

Kagomaru yelped and quickly put her at arm's length, his composure in tatters. "There will be _no_ violating!"

"I have no choice," she dully announced.

"Well, _I_ do," he firmly countered.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** October 1, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Tatters  
 **Words:** 100


	24. Sleepless Night

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the comforting one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 24: Sleepless Night**

Sesshoume should have been grateful that the man didn't intend to bed her, but she was less than thrilled with the alternative arrangements. _They expect me to sleep on the floor?_

"We'll share," her hostess invited.

Without a word, Sesshoume sank to new lows.

Around midnight, the woman softly asked, "You didn't have a say in the match?"

"No."

"Are you unhappy?"

"Very."

With a noise of tender sympathy, she pulled Sesshoume into her arms, crooning, "Poor thing... no wonder!"

The demoness stiffened.

"Hush," the woman soothed. "My son is a good man. You'll see."

Sesshoume longed desperately for escape.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** October 1, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Midnight  
 **Words:** 100


	25. Unworthy

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one with more time than patience. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 25: Unworthy**

At breakfast the next day, Sesshoume remarked, "There were only vegetables last night, as well."

"My hunting trip didn't go as expected," Kagomaru sheepishly reminded her.

She shrugged a shoulder and let her gaze drift toward the door, which offered a tantalizing glimpse of freedom. _An inept alpha. Father wishes me bound to this mouse of a man?_

Kagomaru caught her disdainful glance and fumbled his chopsticks, letting one fall to the floor.

 _The clumsy fool is unworthy of me._ Thankfully, human lives were brief. Honor might keep her by his side, but in a few decades, she'd return home.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** October 1, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Mouse  
 **Words:** 100


	26. Losing Battle

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the honorable one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 26: Losing Battle**

Sesshoume watched from just inside the house's open door as Kagomaru did battle with Goshinboku. Leaves from the enormous God Tree drifted to the courtyard, and he would sweep them away. It was a losing battle.

A whisper of youki presaged her father's arrival, and for an instant, she hoped he'd reconsidered. However, his expression gave no room for hope. "You have not honored your agreement, daughter," he said by way of greeting.

" _Yet_ ," she replied in a low voice.

Kagomaru hurried over in time to hear the Western Lord's parting shot, "An heir without honor is unfit to lead."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** October 1, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Fitting  
 **Words:** 100


	27. Bonding Time

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who tries to understand. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 27: Bonding Time**

Kagomaru was tired of waiting and wondering. Crouching before Sesshoume, he demanded, "Why is he forcing you to stay with me?"

In clipped tones, she revealed the promise that sealed her fate.

He sighed. "So how did your father know there was no... erm... violation?"

"An inuyoukai's sense of smell is superior."

"Oh," he murmured, his eyes brightening with interest. "You're a dog demon?"

"Hnn."

"And unless you and I...?"

She frowned slightly, then supplied, "Bond."

"Without a _bond_ , you'll lose your inheritance... and that would be bad." Glassy-eyed in thought, Kagomaru finally inquired, "Would a _human_ bond be enough?"

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** October 2, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Glass  
 **Words:** 100


	28. Taking Refuge

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one with plenty of friends and neighbors. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 28: Taking Refuge**

Sesshoume understood. There was a ceremony considered binding in human society, and all that would be required of her was a promise. _It_ _must_ _be enough to satisfy Father_.

Out in the courtyard, Kagomaru had returned to sweeping, working his way toward the red torii gate. Reaching the stairs, he lifted a hand, greeting someone below. By mid-morning, he was surrounded by villagers, trading pleasantries with young women and gossip with old men.

The scent of Kagomaru's contentment filled Sesshoume's senses, and she balled her fists. His happiness was like mockery, for she understood something else. He was protecting her.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** October 2, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Ball  
 **Words:** 100


	29. Make Yourself at Home

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one whose intuition is keen. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 29: Make Yourself at Home**

Kagomaru's mother spoke softly. "You don't seem the sort to sit indoors."

"Hnn."

"Actually, you look quite uncomfortable," the woman continued knowingly. "You were dressed very differently when my son first brought you home."

Sesshoume glanced down at her elegant kimono and silken slippers, wondering how she'd given herself away. "Father insisted," she admitted.

Nodding to the villagers crowding around Kagomaru, his mother gently pointed out, "They'll see you as strange no matter _what_ you do, so you may as well do what's most comfortable."

The oblique invitation surprised Sesshoume... and pleased her. Golden eyes flashed. "I will change now."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** October 2, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Slipper  
 **Words:** 100


	30. Familiar Footing

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who takes things in stride. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 30: Familiar Footing**

Sesshoume felt immeasurably better now that she wasn't wrapped up like a palace princess. Her soft leather boots banished the docile shuffle from her steps, and it felt _right_ to have her sword riding in the loose swag of her obi.

Striding confidently off the porch, she bore down on Kagomaru.

Several gasps and whispers of _demon_ alerted him to her approach.

Kagomaru only smiled. "This is Sesshoume-sama."

She stared down her nose at the gaping villagers as the shrinekeeper soothed his neighbors.

Although he prefaced it with an awkward little laugh, Kagomaru clearly declared, "She'll soon be my wife."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** October 2, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Palace  
 **Words:** 100


	31. Nuptials

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who takes a bride. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 31:** **Nuptials**

The entire village flocked to the Sunset Shrine for Kagomaru's nuptials. Some praised him for his good fortune; others wondered at his tastes. The young man firmly corrected those who said he'd tamed Sesshoume, and he laughed outright at the ones who cautiously asked if she'd ensorcelled him.

To his relief, no one openly spoke out against the bride who stood solemnly beside him, a white covering partially hiding her demonic features.

"I'm sure they'll get used to the idea," he whispered optimistically.

"Of course, dear," Mama agreed with a smile. "It goes to show how much they trust you."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** November 5, 2011  
 **Prompt:** White  
 **Words:** 100


	32. Searching for Compliments

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the tall one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 32: Searching for Compliments**

Kagomaru was honored when the village's lord approached to offer congratulations. The stern nobleman said, "Please accept my daughter's best wishes, as well. She is... indisposed."

"Oh? Would you like Mother to check on her?"

"Thank you, but I've already sent for a specialist," the lord replied before hastily changing the subject. "Your bride seems... sweet."

"That's not a word I'd have chosen," Kagomaru chuckled.

Chagrined, the lord tried again. "She is quite... tall."

"True."

"You must be nearly eye-to-eye," wagered the older man.

"Very nearly," Kagomaru acknowledged with a wistful smile. _I'd be happier if we_ _could_ _see eye-to-eye._

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** November 5, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Sweet  
 **Words:** 100


	33. Bare Minimums

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who keeps a promise. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 33: Bare Minimums**

Shortly after the last villagers took their leave, Sesshoume stiffened when a wave of youki carried a luminous bubble into the courtyard.

It dissipated to reveal the Western Lord, who sniffed at his daughter's attire. "Trappings only. Will you persist in rebellion?"

She opened her mouth, but Kagomaru stepped in front of her. "With all due respect, sir, we're bonded, just like she promised."

Shaggy brows lifted. "Will you _take_ what is yours?"

"If I choose," Kagomaru countered stubbornly.

"Keh. If _he_ will not cover you, then his scent must," the inu-youkai decreed. "Any less, and your inheritance is forfeit."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** November 5, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Bubble  
 **Words:** 100


	34. Come a Little Closer

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who rolls over on command. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 34: Come a Little Closer**

Mama insisted on giving Kagomaru and Sesshoume the inner room despite his assurances that they didn't _need_ privacy. His new bride sat on the futon, polishing her sword... hardly an invitation for intimacy. "Erm... are you sure you want me here?"

"It is necessary."

"I'll just lie down, then?" he inquired awkwardly.

"Hnn." He eased under the covers, and she shortly joined him. When he crowded towards the edge of the mattress, she glanced over her shoulder. "Contact is required."

"If you say so," he whispered, rolling towards Sesshoume in order to spoon her... and getting a faceful of fur.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** November 5, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Spoon  
 **Words:** 100


	35. Life and Limb

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the brave one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 35: Life and Limb**

Kagomaru floundered miserably for several moments. As soft as Sesshoume's ruff thingie was, it was smothering him, but he wasn't sure if it would be impolite to move it. Worse, he wasn't sure where to put his hands.

Risking life and limb, he took a fistful of fur and hauled until the full length was flung past his own shoulder as well. It made a cozy pillow.

"You are braver than anticipated," Sesshoume observed coolly.

"Am I dead?" he asked softly.

Golden eyes slanted his way. "If you displease me, you will know it."

Kagomaru hardly found her promise reassuring.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** November 5, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Cozy  
 **Words:** 100


	36. Holding Back

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who just made a vow. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 36: Holding Back**

Sesshoume stared idly at the contrast made by Kagomaru's long, black hair spilling across her fur. The human had spent most of the night sleepless, but exhaustion finally claimed him just before dawn.

He never felt her turn, nor did he notice when she lifted one hand to rest lightly against his chest. It would be so easy to tear out his heart... or release deadly poison... but now _two_ promises stayed her hand.

As much as it rankled, she was _his_. However, there was one thing Sesshoume could withhold. _He will never be_ _mine_ _._ Such a thing was impossible.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** November 5, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Black  
 **Words:** 100


	37. Facing Realities

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the resolute one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 37: Facing Realities**

When a soft clatter and the scent of steeping herbs filtered through from the outer room, Kagomaru's heart sped up under Sesshoume's fingertips. The man hummed softly, a smile already on his face as he indulged in a stretch. A hand found its way to Sesshoume's waist, and he turned his face into her fur, as if hiding from the new day.

He was within his rights... probably, and she _needed_ his scent upon her skin. Sesshoume pressed determinedly closer, and his eyes opened, then widened.

Kagomaru's surprise ebbed into a sheepish smile, and he murmured, "You're not Souta."

"Hnn."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** November 6, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Herb  
 **Words:** 100


	38. Bringing Home the Bacon

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the huntress. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 38: Bringing Home the Bacon**

Kagomaru finished his day's work and meandered toward the house. Even before stepping onto the porch, a mouth-watering aroma tickled his nose. Following it inside, he gaped at the sight of roasted meat heaped on the serving trays. "Mama... where did you get all this?"

"Can't you guess?" she replied smilingly, her eyes rolling towards the demoness lounging in the corner.

"Sesshoume-sama?" he ventured.

His wife's gaze was serenely smug. "I have made up for your lack."

Though her words stung a little, Kagomaru valiantly swallowed his pride. "Thank you for helping take care of my family... no... _our_ family."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** November 6, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Tray  
 **Words:** 100


	39. Unaccustomed Resentment

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the talkative one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 39: Unaccustomed Resentment**

Sesshoume didn't realize she was grinding her teeth until Kagomaru's mother placed a cup of green tea beside her and asked, "What is it, dear?"

The demoness stared balefully into the courtyard where her husband leaned against his broom, chatting with neighbors.

"If my son has been remiss, you'll need to tell him what you want. We know little of inuyoukai customs."

"Hnn."

Custom had nothing to do with her searing resentment. _Nothing has changed for him, yet I am banished from all that was once familiar._ Spiteful as it might be, she wanted to throw Kagomaru's world off balance.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** November 6, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Green  
 **Words:** 100


	40. Tableau

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who needs help. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 40: Tableau**

Kagomaru was at a loss. Even after two weeks, Sesshoume rarely spoke, and he could feel the restlessness in her youki. _I've trapped her here, and she hates me for it._

Starting up the steep stairs towards home, he stumbled to a stop at the sight of his wife in another man's arms.

Shock and hurt were quickly replaced by cold fear when the demoness wrested free and flexed her deadly claws, for the violet-robed stranger lifted a glowing sutra.

"No! Don't!" Kagomaru shouted.

Taking the stairs two at a time, he prayed that he would reach Sesshoume in time.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** November 6, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Steep  
 **Words:** 100


	41. Crisis Averted

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the dangerous one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 41: Crisis Averted**

Kagomaru threw himself between Sesshoume and the stranger, speedily catching the monk's wrist before rounding on his wife. "Don't kill him!"

"He offends me."

The shrinekeeper couldn't have agreed more, but with a firm shake of his head, he said, "Let _me_ deal with him. Please."

"Excuse me," interrupted the monk, whose expression had lost all its battle intensity. "Am I correct in assuming that this youkai is _not_ a plague upon this place?"

"Plague? Why would you even think...?"

Gently disentangling himself from Kagomaru's grip, the newcomer wryly said, "I suppose that would have been a little _too_ convenient."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** December 4, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Speed  
 **Words:** 100

 **Author's Note:** posted here on December 25, 2017 - _Merry Christmas!_


	42. Belated Introductions

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who's in trouble. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 42: Belated Introductions**

"Miroku," offered the monk amiably. "Your village's headman sent for me, but when I sensed youki coming from this shrine, I thought it best to investigate."

"So you attacked?" Kagomaru asked, an edge to his tone.

"Approached," he corrected, yielding as the shrinekeeper steered him toward the house. "May I ask why this lovely demoness did not recoil at _your_ touch?"

"Perhaps because Sesshoume-sama is my wife."

Violet eyes widened before the monk offered a chagrined, "Ah."

Kagomaru glanced over his shoulder. To his relief Sesshoume's hard gaze was no longer trained on Miroku. Unfortunately, it was fixed on him.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** December 4, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Yield  
 **Words:** 100


	43. Called into Question

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who can get the job done. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 43: Called into Question**

"Please, don't take this the wrong way, Kagomaru," Miroku said, accepting tea from his hostess. "But are you incapable of purifying demons?"

"I can!" he retorted indignantly.

Miroku lifted a placating hand. "Then why send for me?"

Kagomaru shrugged helplessly, but his mother hummed thoughtfully. "It's been some time since anyone's seen his lordship's daughter. Perhaps the trouble lies with her?"

They looked expectantly at Miroku, who only shook his head. "He was frustratingly vague about the nature of his problems, but the sum he offered was considerable." His gaze drifted briefly toward Sesshoume before admitting, "My curiosity is piqued."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** December 4, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Wrong Way  
 **Words:** 100


	44. A Bone to Pick

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the upset one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 44: A Bone to Pick**

Even after Miroku left, Sesshoume radiated more irritation than usual, so after dinner, Kagomaru led her onto the porch to cautiously ask, "What's wrong?"

Her chin lifted. "You do not care that I am covered in another male's scent?"

The bitterness in her tone took him aback, and the injustice of her accusation stung. "Be fair, Sesshoume-sama," Kagomaru whispered. "You know my sense of smell is nothing compared to an inuyoukai's."

"That man _touched_ me!"

"I stopped him."

"You stopped _me_ ," she snarled. "And offered my offender hospitality."

Kagomaru bowed his head. _At least she cares enough to be angry._

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** December 5, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Caution  
 **Words:** 100


	45. Demands of Instinct

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the unwanted one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 45: The Demands of Instinct**

Sesshoume shuddered. "I wish to be rid of him."

"He's gone, now," Kagomaru reasoned. "Probably for good."

"I can still smell him."

"A bath?" he suggested. She curled her lip, and he wearily begged, "Tell me what you want me to do."

The demoness grudgingly answered, "Replace it."

Kagomaru blinked. "Replace... his scent?"

"Hnn."

"With mine?" he checked, not wanting to presume. She nodded jerkily, and he tentatively pulled her close. To his amazement, she yielded easily, pressing against him in a silent plea. "I thought you didn't want me."

"I do not," she confirmed.

"But you need this?"

"Apparently."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** December 8, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Yield  
 **Words:** 100


	46. Preserving Her Dignity

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the honest one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 46: Preserving Her Dignity**

 _She expects me to act on a bond she hates?_ Kagomaru had hoped to make friends with his wife, but it seemed that wasn't what Sesshoume wanted... or needed. Plunging in, he confessed, "I was angry with Miroku."

Her head dipped, her nose grazing his throat. "Oh?"

"He had no right to touch you," Kagomaru replied seriously. "You're mine."

She stilled.

Hoping the truth wouldn't damn him, he muttered, "I don't want another man anywhere near you."

As he rubbed her back soothingly, she sighed.

Kagomaru had no idea where he was going, but he seemed to be getting somewhere.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** December 11, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Dip  
 **Words:** 100

 **Author's Note:** January 1, 2018 - _Happy New Year!  
_ **Author's Next Note:** Big reveal on my blog! Visit ForthWrites dot com for book news of an original nature.


	47. Please, Please Me

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who's been betrayed. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 47: Please, Please Me**

Sesshoume followed Kagomaru into their room, heartily wishing he'd stop smiling. It was her disgruntled opinion that the man was reading far too much into necessity. _His ignorance should be a source of shame... not happiness._ She couldn't kill him... she couldn't refuse him... and she couldn't fault him, which was the worst part. Thus far, Kagomaru had upheld his promise not to touch her; her own instincts were betraying her.

Deep down, she was pleased he was trying so hard to please her. It was almost like being courted.

The idea gave her pause, and she snorted lightly. _Ridiculous_.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** December 17, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Stop  
 **Words:** 100


	48. Replace His Scent

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who is willing to learn. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 48: Replace His Scent**

"What should I do?"

She would have thought it obvious. "Touch me."

"Can you be more specific?" He eased closer, cautiously taking her hand. "I... don't want to presume."

Sesshoume's brows arched. Did he expect her to beg?

"I _want_ to touch you and hold you, but I don't want to make things worse. Will you teach me about inuyoukai?"

She fought for calm. Why should she explain ancient customs to a mere human? She growled menacingly.

Kagomaru didn't flinch or flee, but his eyes grew wide... and sad. "Please?"

" _This_ ," Sesshoume snarled through clenched teeth, "is how you beg."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** September 24, 2016  
 **Prompt:** Ancient, suggested by Elle Blessingway  
 **Words:** 100


	49. Pleading His Case

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who's willing to beg. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 49: Pleading His Case**

When Sesshoume's lips touched his jaw, Kagomaru pulled her closer.

She growled irritably.

He cleared his throat. "A kiss means... _please_?"

"Its placement is a plea."

"Oh. So if I'm asking permission, you want me to... erm... here?" With a cautious dip and tilt, he boldly mirrored her touch.

By some miracle, she accepted the caress.

"Teach me more?" he whispered, punctuating his plea with another kiss.

Sesshoume's warning rumble faltered.

Kagomaru's hand found its way into her hair. "Please?" he whispered, trailing soft kisses. Heartache turned his voice husky. "How can I please you if you don't guide me?"

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** September 27, 2016  
 **Prompt:** Mirror, suggested by FlyAwayRen  
 **Words:** 100


	50. Rough around the Edges

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who is more vulnerable than they realize. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 50: Rough around the Edges**

"Enough," Sesshoume growled.

Kagomaru immediately left off begging, but his finger trailed along her jaw. "Does this kind of... erm... _plea_ mean that you're in charge?"

"I _am_ superior."

"I tend to agree." Pressing her head to his shoulder, he stroked her hair.

 _Idiot._ She butted her nose against his throat, pointing out his grave error in allowing her fangs into vulnerable territory.

Wholly oblivious, Kagomaru's voice deepened, roughening around the edges. "I won't stop asking, Sesshoume-sama. I genuinely want to learn."

His scent betrayed his desire for her, stirring instincts she'd locked away—feeding them, strengthening them, frightening her.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** September 30, 2016  
 **Prompt:** Genuine, suggested by SUBINITA  
 **Words:** 100


	51. Early Riser

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who rouses. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

 **Chapter 51: Early Riser**

Kagomaru stared at the ceiling, trying desperately not to think about the demoness draped across his body. Lately, his standoffish wife ended up twined with him by morning, her body all but merging with his. When she woke, Sesshoume would pull away with an accusing glare.

Retreat and rejection—their inevitability usually kept his libido in check, but his sense of self-preservation had apparently taken leave with his senses.

He wanted... more.

 _She's going to kill me._

Suddenly, Sesshoume's eyes snapped open, and a fierce growl throbbed between them. Kagomaru opened his mouth to apologize, but she spoke first.

"He's back!"

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** December 17, 2011  
 **Prompt:** Merge  
 **Words:** 100


	52. Difficulties with Daughters

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the understanding one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 52: Difficulties with Daughters**

Despite Sesshoume's ire, Kagomaru was willing to hear Miroku out. Positioning himself squarely between the man and his glowering wife, he inquired, "What brings you back?"

"I need your support," Miroku replied frankly.

"With the headman's difficulties?"

"Yes. You see, his daughter is not so much _afflicted_ as... well... I convinced her lord father that your insights would be invaluable." Turning to his hostess, he pleaded, "Can I count on you ladies, as well? The girl has no mother to turn to, and you are uniquely qualified to address her situation."

Kagomaru's mother smiled. "I'd enjoy seeing Lady Izayoi again."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** February 23, 2012  
 **Prompt:** N/A  
 **Words:** 100


	53. Indiscretion

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who cannot hide the truth. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 53: Indiscretion**

Miroku ushered them into the elegantly-appointed home of the village's lord, who wrung his hands. "Thank you for coming... and for your _discretion_."

Kagomaru's mother quickly hurried to kneel beside a young woman. "Lady Izayoi."

Sesshoume frowned. Sweet-faced and soft, with an abundance of long, black hair—Izayoi's silken layers failed to hide the reason her father craved privacy.

She stiffened, then snatched Kagomaru's sleeve.

"What?" her husband whispered.

But Sesshoume simply held him back. It was instinct.

Because she'd detected a scent she _knew_. And any male from outside the pack risked his life by approaching a pregnant female.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** October 11, 2016  
 **Prompt:** Privacy, suggested by Elle Blessingway  
 **Words:** 100


	54. Ruined Woman

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who is insulted. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 54: Ruined Woman**

"My daughter imagines... _insists_ she's visited by an honorable person, yet her elusive 'noble' has left her like _this_! Banish her shame!"

Miroku smiled, but there was an edge to his tone. "Lady Izayoi is not possessed; she is pregnant. As I already explained, I cannot exorcise a child. Let nature take its course."

"Its father isn't human!"

"Neither is my wife!" snapped Kagomaru.

Sesshoume's fury rose, for Izayoi's fear assaulted her senses, stirring deep instincts. And a growl.

Kagomaru's mother responded correctly, laying a protective hand over Izayoi's belly.

"Sesshoume-sama?" murmured Kagomaru, whose sleeve she still held.

"Take her."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** October 15, 2016  
 **Prompt:** Noble, suggested by SUBINITA  
 **Words:** 100


	55. Ladies of the Shrine

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who doesn't like dad's attitude. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 55: Ladies of the Shrine**

"What?" Kagomaru whispered, "Why?"

"It would _seem_ ," Sesshoume ground out. "Another member of my clan mingles with humans."

Miroku, who'd been eavesdropping shamelessly, leaned in. "Sesshoume-sama, how do youkai deal with half-blooded children and the women who carry them?"

Kagomaru gaped at him, then at Sesshoume. " _Please_ tell me you wouldn't harm them!"

The truth rankled. "No, but I _will_ have words with the pup's father. And they will be _sharp_."

"Excellent!" Miroku beamed at Izayoi's father. "My lord, we have arrived at a most harmonious arrangement! The ladies of the shrine will see to your daughter's comfort and safety."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** October 18, 2016  
 **Prompt:** Harmonious, suggested by Welliegirl16  
 **Words:** 100


	56. Downcast Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the demure one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 56: Downcast Eyes**

At Miroku's pronouncement, Lady Izayoi's face lifted, and her gaze snagged upon Kagomaru's wife. He was prepared to offer a calming word. _Anyone would be frightened._ But the emotion that flickered through Izayoi's eyes wasn't fear or even wonder. Kagomaru was certain it was recognition.

"My wife, Sesshoume-sama," he offered.

"Yes." Izayoi struggled to abase herself. Hands neatly set, she said, "I'm honored, Lady."

"Hnn."

Kagomaru tried to read Sesshoume's expression, but she was impassive as stone. He needed to talk to her, but this wasn't the place. "Is this truly your wish?" he whispered.

Her brows arched. "Bring her."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** October 21, 2016  
 **Prompt:** Wonder, suggested by Elle Blessingway  
 **Words:** 100


	57. Angry Tears

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who is home. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 57: Angry Tears**

Sesshoume curled on the futon, face in her hands. That woman could not—would _never_ —replace the mother she so desperately missed. But most of her ire belonged to another. Father had sired a hanyou—scandalous. But to force her to take human vows while he coupled without consequence—shameful.

"Please, talk to me." Kagomaru eased his arms around her and clumsily kissed her jaw. "Why did you insist we take in Lady Izayoi?"

"To save her honor, since my father has none."

Kagomaru stroked her hair. " _He's_ the clan member?"

Sesshoume swallowed a whimper. "Her child is my sibling."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** October 25, 2016  
 **Prompt:** Honor, suggested by Burning Metal  
 **Words:** 100


	58. A Reason to Run

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who finds a sister's favor. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 58: A Reason to Run**

The following morning, Sesshoume fled the shrine with her husband's bow.

All night, Kagomaru had mumbled sleepy promises punctuated by poorly-aimed kisses. And she'd _let_ him. Worse, her treacherous instincts had reveled in his clumsy attentions.

Running cooled the wash of shame that burned across Sesshoume's cheeks.

Catching a promising scent, her focus sharpened. The meat wouldn't be for _him,_ nor for the doe-eyed lady. But perhaps her pup would gain strength by its sister's skill.

Sesshoume closed in, but howls rent the dawn. A thin scream followed.

Her prey leapt away, and Sesshoume ran... but not after the deer.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** October 28, 2016  
 **Prompt:** Treacherous, suggested by Sylv  
 **Words:** 100


	59. Hunter and Hunted

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who saves the day. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 59: Hunter and Hunted**

A girl huddled against a tree, surrounded by snarling wolves. Sesshoume unleashed the full force of her youki, scattering the pack as she crouched in their midst.

Panicked yips faded into the forest.

Something caught her sleeve. Turning, Sesshoume met wide, wet eyes.

One small hand rubbed Sesshoume's cheek, as if to wipe away her stripes.

She touched the girl's cheek in return, brushing at a smudge that turned out to be a bruise. Silence met silence as Sesshoume considered the mute human whose tousled head leaned trustingly against her shoulder.

And so she claimed her pathetic prize.

"Hnn. Come."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** November 2, 2016  
 **Prompt:** Gaze, suggested by musingsdesign  
 **Words:** 100


	60. Guilt by Association

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who's suffered. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 60: Guilt by Association**

Sesshoume made a present of the girl to Kagomaru's mother.

"Who is she?" the woman gasped.

"Ask her."

But the child wouldn't—or couldn't—answer.

The women bathed, bandaged, and fed her; Sesshoume kept herself apart. Until Kagomaru entered.

"What's happened?" he asked, eyeing the girl perched on Izayoi's lap.

Sesshoume's sensitive ears caught a tiny whimper, and her gaze slanted toward the child, who stared at her husband with fear-darkened eyes. Kagomaru hastily raised his hands, but the girl scuttled away, tumbling in her haste to reach safety.

Sesshoume huffed and pulled her close. "Foolish child. He is harmless."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** November 6, 2016  
 **Prompt:** Perch, suggested by FlyAwayRen  
 **Words:** 100


	61. Submitting Gracefully

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the dominating one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 61: Submitting Gracefully**

At bedtime, the child clearly wanted to stay with Sesshoume, but she still feared Kagomaru.

Therefore, a demonstration was in order.

Kagomaru yelped when Sesshoume pounced, sending him sprawling across their futon. Straddling his chest, she causally grasped his throat. "He is no threat. To either of us."

"R-right." Kagomaru extended a hand. "I'd never hurt you, sweetie. Not ever."

The girl shuffled closer.

"You're safe with us."

Sesshoume reinforced his words with a nod.

Cautious fingertips brushed Kagomaru's.

He smiled and probed, "Does our newest family member have a name?"

Hugging tightly to Sesshoume, she whispered, "Rin is Rin."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** November 9, 2016  
 **Prompt:** Probe, suggested by The Dragon Lover  
 **Words:** 100

 **Author's Note:** Is this a good time to mention that in one month (on February 22, 2018), the first book in my original series will release? ::twinkle::


	62. Looking to the Future

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who's hard to predict. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 62: Looking to the Future**

Kagomaru reclined on his side, watching his wife's claws sift through Rin's hair. The girl lay between them, her small hand nestled in Sesshoume's fur. In two days, their household had expanded twice. But why would a demoness show such benevolence? "Do you like children?"

"Pups are the future of the pack."

"Rin is human."

"As is her alpha."

Realizing she meant _him_ , Kagomaru asked, "Is that like... head of the family?"

She inclined her head. "He rules the clan and looks to their future."

 _Pups and futures._ Kagomaru tried not to smile. "Sesshoume-sama, have you given me a daughter?"

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** November 17, 2016  
 **Prompt:** Benevolent, suggested by shelly joseph  
 **Words:** 100


	63. Unfair Pressure

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one best choice for alpha. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 63: Unfair Pressure**

Smoothly disentangling from Rin, Sesshoume slipped past her in slow motion. This prowling approach wasn't like her previous pounce, but it still put Kagomaru on his back. Only instead of claws at his throat, lips grazed his jaw.

"Sesshoume-sama...?"

Her voice purred against his ear. "As alpha, you must approve my choice."

"Y-you're the strong one." He turned his head, checking on Rin. "Shouldn't _you_ be our alpha?"

The demoness's nose roamed up and down his bared throat. "Say she is mine."

"Of course we'll keep her." Without consider the wisdom of his words, he whispered, "Erm... Sesshoume-sama, you're heavy."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** November 17, 2016  
 **Prompt:** Roaming, suggested by forthesakeofreadingya  
 **Words:** 100


	64. Meaningless

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who has limits. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 64: Meaningless**

Sesshoume's weight shifted lower, a seductive slide. _Testing...? Teasing...?_ Either way, it was torture.

Grabbing her hips, Kagomaru tried to keep her from discovering his body's response. "My dear wife," he pleaded. "I'll give whatever you wish; I'll withhold everything else. But this is... too much."

She sniffed lightly. "You want me."

"How can I not?" Kagomaru's voice roughened considerably. "But I will keep my promise. "

Sesshoume's brows arched. "Your honor would impress the sun and moon."

"Erm... what does that mean?"

With a huff, she retreated to her end of the futon. "You are human; it means nothing."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** November 18, 2016  
 **Prompt:** Tease, suggested by Sylv  
 **Words:** 100


	65. Protective Custody

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who's technically in charge. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 65: Protective Custody**

Kagomaru caught Sesshoume's arm. "Come back."

She stiffened.

He gentled his tone. "Please, come back, Sesshoume-sama. I want to talk without waking Rin."

Complying, she slipped under the covers he held open.

"I'm confused about your father and Lady Izayoi." Kagomaru offered his shoulder for her pillow. "Would he... harm her?"

Sesshoume huffed. "She is his."

"In what sense?"

"I am bound to you in the human fashion. She is bound to him in the youkai fashion."

"Why would he leave his wife in her father's house?"

That should have been obvious. "To protect her."

Kagomaru hesitated. "From what?"

"Me."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** November 25, 2016  
 **Prompt:** Gentle, suggested by Littlethings824  
 **Words:** 100


	66. Ready To Retaliate

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who's scheming. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 66: Ready to Retaliate**

"Should I be worried that your father considers you a threat?"

Sesshoume flexed her claws against his chest. "He is _wise_ to be wary."

"Does that make me a fool?"

"A clumsy one."

"Do you think he gave you to me in order to smooth the way for his own choice?"

"Perhaps. But I can use her against him."

Kagomaru turned toward her. "You'll help Izayoi?"

"She is ignorant of our ways. Her scent is thick with wistful longing." Sesshoume growled softly. "No alpha should be so neglectful."

"Erm... what does _my_ scent tell you?"

Sesshoume nipped his earlobe. "Everything."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** November 25, 2016  
 **Prompt:** Longing, suggested by 1ctripp  
 **Words:** 100


	67. Rallying Her Resources

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the strategic one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 67: Rallying her Resources**

 _Enough._ Sesshoume was done sitting back, deferring, enduring. Honor had prevented her from questioning her father's audacious insistence that Kagomaru was a fit mate. Anger had prevented her from seeing where that left her.

The Western Lord was no longer her alpha.

 _I am free._ Kagomaru's compliant manner left her with unprecedented scope for personal ambition. And her first priority was clear—retaliation.

She cornered Kagomaru's mother, who was brushing out Izayoi's hair. Sesshoume said, "I will speak plainly. Mother of my mate, mate of my father—ally yourself to me, and I will teach our males their proper place."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** December 1, 2016  
 **Prompt:** Audacity, suggested by Jessica  
 **Words:** 100


	68. Proof

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the cherished one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 68: Proof**

"Mate? He... gave me no pledge."

"He gave you everything he is." Sesshoume crouched and slowly reached out, resting her hand on Izayoi's swollen belly. "Here is proof of his fervor."

Kagomaru's mother gave her shoulders a squeeze. "See, dear? Your fine lord is truly yours."

"I will batter him about the ears for neglecting basic courtesies," growled Sesshoume. "You _are_ his. And he is yours to command, for a female's wish is her mate's delight."

Izayoi whispered, "Thank goodness."

"Hnn." Sesshoume gently flexed her fingers. "Worry less. My father indulged me; he will dote on this pup as well."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** December 2, 2016  
 **Prompt:** Fervor, suggested by Deviant  
 **Words:** 100

 **Author's Note (2018):** I've been rereading (and doing a bit of light editing through) _**Imperceptible**_ this week in preparation for its finale, which is due to post on release day of the first book in my original series. TWO things to look forward on 2/22!


	69. Boys vs Girls

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who's entertaining hopes. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 69: Boys vs. Girls**

Two brothers retreated to the porch overlooking the shrine's inner courtyard. Kagomaru passed his younger sibling a rice ball and wryly remarked, "This never happened before. We're outnumbered by girls."

"It's not _so_ bad. Mama's happy, and Sesshoume-neechan hunts for us." Souta shrugged. "Maybe Lady Izayoi will have a boy for our side."

"That _would_ help even out the family."

Souta chewed thoughtfully. "You should, too."

"I should _what_?"

"Have boys."

Kagomaru's face warmed. Since marrying Sesshoume, he'd assumed Souta would have to carry on the family name. But Lady Izayoi's baby brought a spark of hope. "I'd like that."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** January 25, 2017  
 **Prompt:** Spark, suggested by forthesakeofreadingya  
 **Words:** 100


	70. On the Prowl

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the distressed one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 70: On the Prowl**

Sesshoume slept little, prowled often, and relished a thousand imagined accusations that would bring the Western Lord to his knees. So she was ready the night Father came sniffing around the shrine, searching for his mate.

Stepping into the moonlight, she coolly announced, "These are not your lands."

His nostrils quavered. "My hunt led me here."

"Find prey elsewhere."

After a lengthy silence, the Western Lord said, " _Daughter_."

Chin lifting, she said, "Father?"

"What have you...?" He stopped, hands clenching at his sides. "Is Izayoi here?"

"Hnn." Sesshoume stalked forward. "The woman you abandoned whimpers for you in her sleep."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** January 31, 2017  
 **Prompt:** Relish, suggested by Deviant  
 **Words:** 100

 **PRE-ORDER!** Many of you have asked me to tell you if/when I publish an original story. Well! _Tsumiko and the Enslaved Fox_ (Amaranthine Saga, #1) is now available for pre-order. More details at ForthWrites dot com.


	71. Justifiable Force

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who admits much. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 71: Justifiable Force**

"Among humans, a wanton daughter is unwanted." Sesshoume's chin lifted. "I took her."

Her father's jaw locked. "Why?"

She quirked a brow. Let him wonder.

He took a step closer—urgent, uncertain. "Is she safe?"

"From me?" Sesshoume let the silence stretch taut.

He wavered, and his gaze dropped. "Must I beg?"

"You would go so far?"

He knelt, hands spread beseechingly. "Let me see Izayoi."

Sesshoume found no pleasure in his abasement. Discomfited, she muttered, "That woman is safe in my protection."

"You would welcome her?"

" _No_. Not her." Her gaze slid sideways. "But I... would welcome a sibling."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** August 11, 2017  
 **Prompt:** Locked, suggested by musingsdesign  
 **Words:** 100


	72. Bar the Door

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the underestimated one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 72: Bar the Door**

Sesshoume stiffened when the door slid open and Kagomaru stepped outside. Would his intrusion undermine her advantage?

Hair loose, sleeping robe rumpled, he stepped off the porch and offered his hand to her father. "Hello, sir. Visiting?"

The Western Lord stood. "I am here for Izayoi."

Sesshoume ground her teeth.

But Kagomaru said, "Lady Izayoi is in my family's care. You'll have to ask my wife about that."

As he returned to her side—slightly behind and steady—Sesshoume seized the offer of authority and pressed her added advantage. "Go home, Father. You will not make our den your brothel."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** August 16, 2017  
 **Prompt:** Teeth, suggested by Vitreous  
 **Words:** 100


	73. A Nod to Propriety

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one whose ardor is real. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 73: A Nod to Propriety**

Kagomaru winced at Sesshoume's words. Izayoi's reputation was already at risk. Her own father had all but called her a demon's whore. Yet Sesshoume had scoffed. _Will the Western Lord take insult?_

No.

His whole attitude cried confusion. "Izayoi is mine."

"Your dalliance, perhaps," she countered. "Your passing fancy."

"My _mate_!" He flung his arms wide. "She carries proof of my ardor."

"Coupling alone is no proof." Sesshoume spared her partner a glance. "Not for humans."

Kagomaru took the cue. "A wedding might improve Lady Izayoi's mood."

"Hnn." Sesshoume's lips curved upward. "We shall bind Father as I was bound."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** August 22, 2017  
 **Prompt:** Partner, suggested by Welliegirl16  
 **Words:** 100


	74. Dawning

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one with honorable intentions. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 74: Dawning**

Long after the Sesshoume's father left, Kagomaru lay sleepless. His wife's final demand reeled through his mind. _"If you wish to see your mate, come courting."_

"Sesshoume-sama?"

"Hnn."

"Teach me about inuyoukai courtship?"

She lifted her head from his chest. "Why?"

"Erm... we sort of skipped that part." He cautiously asked, "Would you like me to court you?"

"Why?"

"Because I..." Kagomaru's heart raced. "I want... but only if _you_ want... I mean, wouldn't it help if I showed you...?"

In the cool gray light of dawn, Sesshoume's eyebrow arched as she finished for him. "... proof of your ardor?"

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** August 25, 2017  
 **Prompt:** Sleepless, suggested by Sylv  
 **Words:** 100


	75. Touchy

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the pretty one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 75: Touchy**

Sesshoume's gaze didn't waver. "You consider my wishes. That is more than Father did for me... or for his pretty human."

Kagomaru flushed. "Well, your father placed more importance on actions than words. Isn't that normal for inuyoukai?"

"Hnn."

He tentatively pressed the point. "Lady Izayoi always had his promise. She just didn't know it."

"A loutish oversight."

"Which he'll correct."

"Hnn."

Kagomaru brought things back around. "If I was going to court _you_ properly, what would I have to do?"

Sesshoume's hand slid down his chest to rest on his stomach. "Without inviting death or dismemberment?"

"Erm... yeah. Preferably."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** August 29, 2017  
 **Prompt:** Loutish, suggested by Broodybluebird  
 **Words:** 100

 **Getting Closer:** Start the countdown! Ten days left before the release of my original series. Pictures of shiny print editions at ForthWrites dot com.


	76. Guide Dog

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who makes a beguiling offer. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 76: Guide Dog**

Sesshoume knew her husband wanted more. But why did his desire rile her so? She'd been sure she neither wanted nor needed _anything_ from this human. Yet she found herself saying, "There are courting games."

"Really?" Kagomaru propped up on an elbow. "Teach me one?"

She pulled away from him, sitting up.

He pushed to his knees, pausing to tuck their blankets around Rin. Wordless, he waited for her answer.

Only one pleased Sesshoume.

She lifted her wrist, offering the magenta patterns encircling her pulse point. "Here."

Amazingly, Kagomaru needed no further instruction. With gentle reverence, he kissed her stripes.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** September 1, 2017  
 **Prompt:** Patterns, suggested by Lexie  
 **Words:** 100


	77. Dangerous Games

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the riled one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 77: Dangerous Games**

"Is this okay?"

Was it? Sesshoume considered the careful slide of soft hands. Her husband was bookish, given to peace and prayers, sweeping and social niceties. His quiver was gathering dust, but his scent gathered strength. _He has vigor._

She pulled hair aside, revealing her nape. "Here."

His answering kiss caused a pleasant thrill.

"Is there a name for this game?"

"Obedience."

Kagomaru hummed and kissed the spot again, sighing her name.

Sesshoume's body begged for more, but she growled, "Enough."

"Not nearly," he grumbled. "Isn't this a game couples play?"

"It is."

"Well, then." Kagomaru offered his wrist. "Here."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** September 5, 2017  
 **Prompt:** Bookish, suggested by Welliegirl16  
 **Words:** 100


	78. Two Can Play

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who can give as good as they get. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 78: Two Can Play**

Sesshoume smoothed her fingers over fragile flesh. Kagomaru's pulse leapt, but not from fear. And the gleam in his eyes wasn't hunger. They shone with hope.

She held his gaze as she tasted his skin.

The soft noise that escaped him spurred her on.

Sesshoume gathered up Kagomaru's hair and nuzzled his nape.

"Erm... does placement matter?"

"Naturally."

"Like secret messages?"

"Hnn."

He turned enough to catch her eye. "And this means...?"

"You have much to learn." She draped herself over his back.

Kagomaru grunted, collapsing under her weight. "One more?" he begged.

After a considering pause, Sesshoume whispered, "Here."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** September 8, 2017  
 **Prompt:** Fragile, suggested by Sylv  
 **Words:** 100


	79. Indulgence

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who has a lot to give. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 79: Indulgence**

Kagomaru watched carefully whenever the Western Lord came to see Izayoi. The inuyoukai accepted their chaperonage with gentlemanly ease. And he never came empty-handed. Suspecting this was another youkai courting tradition, Kagomaru sat beside his wife. "He keeps bringing her things."

Sesshoume glanced at Souta, who'd presented Rin with a frog.

"I mean your father. He's always giving Lady Izayoi presents."

"He is her suitor."

"So it _is_ another courting game?"

"Hnn. Indulgence."

"Will you teach it to me?"

"One asks, the other indulges their wish."

"Is that all?"

Sesshoume hesitated. "When played well, the game leads to greater understanding."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** September 12, 2017  
 **Prompt:** Gentlemanly, suggested by SUBINITA  
 **Words:** 100


	80. Open to Interpretation

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who grabs a snack. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 80: Open to Interpretation**

"Let's try."

Sesshoume shrugged. "Bring me something to eat."

"Erm... sure."

When Kagomaru fetched her a rice ball, she turned her back. "If you wish to _please_ your intended, apply yourself to the task."

"No good, huh?" Her husband chewed thoughtfully. "Give me another chance?"

Sesshoume sniffed.

"I can do better!"

"Very well. Bring me something... sweet."

Kagomaru's brow furrowed. "Sweet tasting? Sweet smelling? Sweet sounding?"

At least he was _thinking_. She said, "The gift is mine; the choosing is yours."

"Got it." The beginnings of a smile tugged at his lips. "Might take me a while. Wait for me?"

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** September 15, 2017  
 **Prompt:** Chance, suggested by DragonSpirit60  
 **Words:** 100

 **Tiny Flail:** My book releases in three days! Did you pre-order?


	81. Hard Won

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who may have changed the game. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 81: Hard Won**

Sesshoume wasn't _waiting_ , but that didn't mean Kagomaru wasn't late. Twilight deepened before his footfalls sounded on the shrine stairs.

He limped forward, carrying a covered dish. "For you."

Rather than take his gift, she reached for him—plucking leaves from his hair, tracing a bruise on his forehead, the scratch across his cheek. "You are a mess."

"I was clumsy. But this came through all right."

Sesshoume uncovered a segment of honeycomb, all wax and gold.

"Your eyes have always reminded me of honey." Satisfaction warmed Kagomaru's gaze. Dipping his finger into the sweet, he touched her lips. "Here."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** September 19, 2017  
 **Prompt:** Touching, suggested by Nilee1  
 **Words:** 100


	82. Greater Understanding

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the creative one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 82: Greater Understanding**

Sesshoume made frivolous demands, keeping Kagomaru at bay and busy. But she'd underestimated him.

When she said, "Bring me something beautiful," he bought a hand mirror.

When she said, "Bring me something sharp," he presented an arrowhead on a ribbon.

"It's the same one," he revealed quietly. "From that first night. The shaft vanished, but Mama found this on the floor."

She touched the flinty tip.

"It still glows a little, but I don't think it'll hurt you."

Unbelievable. He had _kept_ the arrowhead that felled her, as if it were something precious.

Because to him, it was. _She_ was.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** September 22, 2017  
 **Prompt:** Busy, suggested by musingsdesign  
 **Words:** 100


	83. Claiming Kisses

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the envious one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 83: Claiming Kisses**

Kagomaru basked in the contentment that morning brought. His wife might still withhold much of herself, but she liked being held. _Why else would she linger in bed?_

Rin woke and wriggled between them.

"Good morning, my own." Sesshoume greeted the child with a kiss.

"What about me?" asked Kagomaru.

She arched a brow.

Tapping his forehead, he said, "Here."

"Childish."

"It's where you always kiss Rin." Kagomaru feigned a pout. "I'm jealous."

Rin giggled.

" _She_ is a child."

"She's _yours_." He didn't dare say the rest. _I want to be yours, too._

Sesshoume huffed. But she granted the kiss.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** September 26, 2017  
 **Prompt:** Wake, suggested by jencat  
 **Words:** 100

 **Release Day, 2/22/18.** It's here! Send for a (very pretty) print edition of _Tsumiko and the Enslaved Fox_. Or seize the moment and read the ebook NOW! Thank you for celebrating with me. ::twinkle::


	84. Here

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who's a source of temptation. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 84: Here**

Rin applauded, and Sesshoume ordered, "Check on Izayoi for me."

"Yes!" The girl trotted out, sliding the door shut behind her.

Sesshoume knelt over her husband.

He turned his head and ran his knuckles lightly across the silvery curtain of her hair. With a willing smile, he asked, "Your turn?"

"Hnn." She trailed a clawtip down his chest. "Will you say the word?"

"Erm... huh?"

"Obedience has its variations. Where is your _here_?"

"Don't tease," he whispered.

"Ridiculous. Courting games are meant to tempt and tease."

Kagomaru laughed weakly. "Then do as you please, wife. Your touch is welcome anywhere."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** September 29, 2017  
 **Prompt:** Ridiculous, suggested by mishchievouswhit  
 **Words:** 100


	85. Break

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one whose attention has strayed. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 85: Break**

Somewhat to Kagomaru's surprise, Sesshoume gently kissed his forehead again, saying, "You are without reproach."

"I'm also without appeal."

He'd hoped she'd argue the point. Her lack of protest might have inflicted a deeper sting if she'd actually been listening to him.

Kagomaru asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I also need to check on Izayoi." Sesshoume's nostrils quavered. "This will be the day."

"For?"

The barest of frowns touched her lips. "Can you hold back my father?"

His ardor quickly cooled. "Erm... is he here?"

"He will be," Sesshoume warned. "As will the pup."

Kagomaru caught on. "Lady Izayoi is...?"

"Travailing."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** October 10, 2017  
 **Prompt:** Sting, suggested by Gagan Bassi  
 **Words:** 100


	86. Remember When

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who's in a hurry. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 86: Remember When**

"When _you_ were born, Dad and I sat here, waiting," said Kagomaru. "You took all day."

Souta knocked his feet against the step below theirs. "A whole day?"

"Felt like half of forever," Kagomaru teased. "Dad was a wreck."

"Yeah?" Souta didn't remember their father, so he craved stories. "Hey, look! It's Miroku-sama!"

The monk hit the shrine steps at a dead run, and Kagomaru scrambled to his feet. "What's happened?"

Miroku pointed urgently.

The brothers turned in time to see a great beast break through a distant cloudbank. Souta huddled against Kagomaru, who muttered, "That's one _very_ big dog."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** October 14, 2017  
 **Prompt:** Whole, suggested by jencat  
 **Words:** 100


	87. Take That

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the invaluable resource. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 87: Take That**

Sesshoume streaked to Kagomaru's side and narrowed her eyes at the oncoming beast. _No subtlety whatsoever._

"Your father."

"Hnn. His presence is unnecessary."

"I doubt he'd agree." Kagomaru softly added, "I wouldn't."

"You," she said. "Monk. Can you produce a barrier?"

"Certainly." Miroku withdrew several talismans. "But not indefinitely."

With a flick of claws, Sesshoume indicated Kagomaru. "He is not without resource."

Kagomaru stood a little straighter.

Miroku pulled him away, and the men put their heads together. Their combined power blossomed around the shine, sending tingles over Sesshoume's skin.

Moments later, her father reached their boundaries … and yipped.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** October 17, 2017  
 **Prompt:** Boundaries, suggested by Jennifer  
 **Words:** 100


	88. Combination

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one with a proposition. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 88: Combination**

Guided by Miroku, Kagomaru concentrated on infusing the monk's talisman with spiritual energy. The last time he'd drawn on this power, it had been for the arrow that wounded Sesshoume. Now, he needed to tap that same wellspring to bring her father to heel.

Daunting. Possibly disrespectful. Yet when the oncoming demon slammed against their barrier with a startled yelp, Kagomaru grinned.

"That went well." Miroku gave him a considering look. "Very well indeed. My friend, would you be interested in a future partnership?"

"Erm... maybe." Kagomaru's elation faltered as a growl shook the trees. "If we _have_ a future."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** October 21, 2017  
 **Prompt:** Trees, suggested by Vitreous  
 **Words:** 100


	89. Welcome Distraction

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who bars the way. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 89: Welcome Distraction**

The Western Lord tromped their way, fists clenched, teeth bared in the parody of a smile. "Should I be offended, son-in-law?"

"Erm... no?" Kagomaru cleared his throat. "You can't go in."

"I will protect those who are mine," he growled.

"Excellent!" Miroku beamed. "Your desire's only natural, but in human tradition, fathers do their protecting at a polite distance."

The demon glowered.

Kagomaru quailed inwardly, but rescue pattered their way. He waved her closer. "Rin-chan, do you remember Lady Izayoi's lord?"

She nodded.

"He's also Sesshoume's father."

Rin rocked from heel to toe for a few moments, then asked, "Grandpa?"

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** October 25, 2017  
 **Prompt:** Natural, suggested by Violetta  
 **Words:** 100


	90. At First Sight

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one wholays claim. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 90: At First Sight**

Sesshoume marveled at the audacity of the newborn kicking and squalling in her grasp.

"Strong lungs." Kagomaru's mother laughed. "Strong opinions."

 _Strong resemblance_. Sesshoume kept right on washing thick silver hair. "This is for your own good."

At her voice, a drooping puppy ear pricked, eyes opened.

 _Gold_. Sesshoume met the baby's hazy glare with a smirk. "Father will be pleased."

"You should introduce them."

Izayoi smiled wanly. "Please."

Sesshoume strode outside before unleashing a growl that startled her ungrateful sibling into peace.

Her father relinquished Rin to Kagomaru and rushed to an awed standstill. "Mine."

"My brother. Your son."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** October 27, 2017  
 **Prompt:** Peace, suggested by Hakari Hana  
 **Words:** 100

 **New Story:** I've begun a new S/K fanfic on my blog. **Mood Stripes** is exclusive there (for now), so join me at ForthWrites dot com.


	91. Going Halfsies

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the compatible one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 91: Going Halfsies**

She was cuddling her baby brother when Kagomaru tentatively approached. "Sesshoume-sama, may I ask a personal question?"

Her brows lifted.

"You seem to like children."

"That is not a question."

Kagomaru blurted, "Do you want your own?"

Sesshoume could not frame an answer.

"Until now, I didn't realize it was even a possibility." He touched Inuyasha's tiny, claw-tipped hand. "That we could... erm... make it work."

Realization struck like an arrow hitting its mark. " _You_ want children."

Her husband kept his eyes on the hanyou. "Only if you wanted."

Leaving Sesshoume to ponder her lack of terror at the prospect.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** October 31, 2017  
 **Prompt:** Ponder, suggested by Allysarian  
 **Words:** 100


	92. Presumption and Perversity

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who is too comfortable. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 92: Presumption and Perversity**

Sesshoume woke in a tangle with Kagomaru, who seemed only too happy to mold his body to hers. Which might have been forgivable if he'd been asleep. But his fingers traced territorial circles against her lower back, encouraging her to arch against him.

Her growl held little ire.

"Good morning," he murmured. Sleepy. Soft.

Dredging up annoyance was growing more difficult. Sesshoume yawned and nipped her husband's ear. "Presumption."

Kagomaru chuckled. Calm. Controlled.

And some perverse part of her—intuition, instinct—wished to take him by surprise. To wrest control by asserting herself in the most basic game of all.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** January 5, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Territorial, suggested by Aijoinu  
 **Words:** 100


	93. Too Good to Be True

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the assertive one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 93: Too Good to Be True**

Kagomaru's heart thundered. He was— _mostly_ —accustomed to the little licks and nuzzles Sesshoume delivered in her sleep. This wasn't that. "Erm... are you awake?"

She pushed him down and trapped him under the weight of her body, growling softly.

Before he could frame an apology, she nibbled along his jaw and nipped his lower lip.

 _Her eyes are open._ Lost for words, Kagomaru wavered between relief and panic. _I will mess this up. Someone will interrupt. Or..._ _I'm_ _the one who's not awake?_

Then her mouth sought his, and every thought was replaced by the dizzying weightlessness of elation.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** January 16, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Weightlessness, suggested by escargotpudding  
 **Words:** 100


	94. Cut Short

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who gets a taste. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 94: Cut Short**

Kagomaru knew the shape of his wife's face, the exact shade of her stripes, the way her voice mellowed when she spoke with Rin, the subtle changes that made her eyes so expressive. He treasured every detail, but he'd wanted more.

Having it left him breathless and greedy. Did she understand how much this mattered? That he welcomed her sudden fervor for the same reason he'd waited? She needed to know.

"I love you."

Sesshoume stared down at him.

He didn't dare move.

"Hnn." She kissed him again—softer, slower—rose gracefully, opened the door, and vanished into the morning.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** January 20, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Fervor, suggested by Bubbleloveworld  
 **Words:** 100


	95. A Man's Word

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who started it. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 95: A Man's Word**

It happened again. Strokes and kisses left Kagomaru breathless, but then Sesshoume left their bed, shot him an unreadable look, and left.

 _She started it. She wanted it._ But he'd promised not to impose. If she withheld herself from anything more intimate, he had to respect that. _I gave my word._

Maybe he shouldn't have given his heart as well.

Flopping onto rumpled blankets, Kagomaru pressed fists to stinging eyes and bit his lip to hold in a sob.

A soft rap, and the open panel slid wider, revealing her father. The demon sniffed, swore, and sighed. "A word, son-in-law."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** January 23, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Withheld, suggested by Sylv  
 **Words:** 100


	96. A Father's Advice

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who finds females confusing. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 96: Fatherly Advice**

Kagomaru piled blankets in his lap and hunched his shoulders, cheeks ablaze, unable to hide from the Western Lord's nose.

The inuyoukai joined him on the floor. "Far be it from me to meddle in the affairs of another's den, but I could not help but notice my daughter's... quandary."

"Sesshoume-sama never wanted this marriage." Kagomaru's lips trembled. "I'll respect her wishes."

Her father grimaced. "My bride confused me. Her scent was encouraging, but she was unwilling to part from my side."

"Erm... what _should_ she have done?"

"Run!" The demon leaned forward, yellow eyes alight. "Interested females invite chase!"

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** February 8, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Ablaze, suggested by Nilee1  
 **Words:** 100


	97. She Runs Alone

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the insulting one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 97: She Runs Alone**

"My wife isn't running away from me?"

"She _does_ run, and she runs well." Her father tapped the floor. "But you are _here_ , so she runs alone."

"I messed up?"

Fangs flashed. "If you had _knowingly_ insulted my daughter, I would gladly crush your disloyal heart within your chest."

Kagomaru winced. "Can I fix this?"

"If she allows it." He relented somewhat. " _When_ she leads, you must follow. And when you catch her..." The Western Lord lifted his eyebrows suggestively.

"Erm..."

With a rough poke at Kagomaru's shielding blanket, his father-in-law cheerfully urged, " _Show her_ the extent of your ardor."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** February 13, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Crush, suggested by Sylv  
 **Words:** 100


	98. Room for Improvement

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the touchable one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 98: Room for Improvement**

Sesshoume could admit— _to herself_ —that her human husband had touchable hair and an appealing scent. Kagomaru's gentle hands and gentle ways managed not to mock her superior strength, and his kisses had sent her into flight. Twice.

 _Ignorant fool._

Kagomaru warily entered her circle of devastation. "Erm... wow. Three trees. I guess we can expand the garden."

She flicked shredded wood from under a claw.

"You're angry." He eased into her space and offered a contrite kiss. "Give me another chance, Sesshoume-sama?"

She reluctantly met his earnest gaze.

"Please." Kagomaru pulled her closer and promised, "Run, and I'll follow."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** February 16, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Admit, suggested by Sylv  
 **Words:** 100


	99. Lead and Follow

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who runs. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 99: Lead and Follow**

When Sesshoume sprang away, Kagomaru stumbled after her. _Please, wait for me._ How else could he hope to catch a youkai?

Silver fluttered amidst the trees. Hope surging, he hurried his steps.

She led him deeper into the woods, far enough that he was hopelessly lost. But he didn't mind. Especially when the distance between them began to close. Sesshoume was all he could see. All he wanted.

To his utter amazement, when he reached for her, she reached back.

And when he locked his arms around her, she stole what was left of his breath with a fleeting smile.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** February 20, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Smiles, suggested by Vitreous  
 **Words:** 100


	100. Mine

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this topsy turvy tale... especially for the one who chooses for herself. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 100: Mine**

Kagomaru simply held her, and Sesshoume began losing patience. So she stole his hair tie. At least now he was looking at her. She arched a brow. "I concede the chase."

"Erm... yes."

He seemed surprised when she unknotted his belt. "My touch is welcome _anywhere_... correct?"

"Yes."

And still he withheld himself, but his scent and his gaze and the kiss she stole promised generosity. "I have decided."

"Y-yes?"

"You are mine."

Patience gone, Sesshoume seized what she wanted; Kagomaru groaned an affirmative.

Human vows had protected. Expressions of love had pleased. Only this remained—proof of her ardor.

* * *

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** February 23, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Love, suggested by Deviant  
 **Words:** 100

 **Thank you, readers!** Any story would be lonely without you. I do have a new S/K posting on my blog, so drop by ForthWrites dot com for exclusive chapters of **_Mood Stripes_**. And if you trust my storytelling, please do check out my original works, like the Amaranthine Saga by FORTHRIGHT.


End file.
